Thomas Dermody
Thomas Dermody (January 1775 - 15 July 1802) was an Irish poet. Life Overview Dermody, born at Ennis, showed great capacity for learning, but fell into idle and dissipated habits, and threw away his opportunities. He published 2 books of poems, which after his death were collected as The Harp of Erin.John William Cousin, "Dermody, Thomas," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 112. Web, Jan. 3, 2018. Youth and education Dermody was born at Ennis, co. Clare, Ireland. His father kept at the time a school in Ennis, where the son was educated. He is said to have been employed as classical assistant in the school when only 9 years old, and showed precocious talents, especially for poetry. His father, a man of ability and learning, unfortunately took to drink.Blacker, 399. Dublin Dermody became vain and unsettled, and, resolving to seek his own fortunes, ran away to Dublin. He arrived there without a penny, and gladly accepted employment from the keeper of a bookstall. He soon managed, however, to make himself known to several persons of good position in society. He was specially noticed by the Rev. Gilbert Austin (then the principal of a school near Dublin), who made a selection of Dermody's poems for the press, and published the book at his own expense. With the help of a subscription Dermody was placed beyond immediate distress. Unfortunately he abandoned himself to vice, saying, "I am vicious because I like it." In spite of benevolent attempts to raise him, he sank into degradation. A generous proposal to defray the expenses of a college education proved of no avail. He enlisted in the 108th regiment of the line, and under military discipline behaved well for a time; he was raised to the rank of sergeant, and having obtained a commission as second lieutenant in the wagon corps, he served abroad with distinction, was wounded, and, returning with his regiment to England, was placed on half-pay. But it was only to relapse into his former habits. Worn out in body with disease and privations, and weakened in intellect, he died in a wretched hovel near Sydenham, Kent. Writing Dermody was an accomplished sonneteer, 56 of his sonnets being published in various works, from his very original 1789 collection Poems to those published in 1792 before he went to fight on the Continent, and even a few posthumously published verses in the biography by James Grant Raymond. Samuel Taylor Coleridge took an interest in some of his verse which had been included in the popular literary magazine The Anthologia Hibernica. Dermody also wrote under a number of pseudonyms, notably Mauritius Moonshine and Marmaduke Myrtle. Publications Poetry *''Poems'' (edited by Gilbert Austen). Dublin: Chambers, 1789. *''Poems: Consisting of essays, lyric, elegiac, etc''. Dublin: J. Jones, 1792. *''Poems: Moral and descriptive''. London: J. Crowder, for Vernor & Hood / Lackington, Allen, 1800. *''Peace: A poem''. London: J. Hatchard, 1801. *''Poems on various subjects''. London: J. Hatchford, 1802. *''The Histrionade; or, Theatric tribunal: A poem'' (by "Marmaduke Myrtle"). London: R.S. Kirby, 1802. *''The Harp of Erin: Containing the poetical works of the late Thomas Dermody'' (edited by James Grant Richmond). (2 volumes), 1807. *''Poems / Poems: Consisting of essays, lyric, elegiac, etc. / Poems: Moral and descriptive / The histrionade / Poems on various subjects''. New York: Garland, 1978. Non-fiction *''The Rights of Justice; or, Rational liberty''. Dublin: J. Mehain, 1793. *''The Life of Thomas Dermody, etc., (edited by James Grant Raymond). (2 volumes), London: 1806. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Dermody, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 4, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Thomas Dermody at PoemHunter (2 poems) *Thomas Dermody (1775-1802) info & 31 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Thomas Dermody at Poetry Nook (201 poems) ;About *"Infatuated to His Ruin: The fate of Thomas Dermody, 1775-1802" * Dermody, Thomas Category:1775 births Category:1802 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:People from County Clare Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers Category:Poets who died in poverty Category:Poets who died before 30